Jack Vercily
CHARACTER INFO Name: Jack Vercily Height: 6'7 Weight: 320 Nationality: Italian Hometown: Queens, New York, New York Alignment : In between Heel and Neutral Gimmick:An Eccentric Stylish looking New Yorker Wrestling Style: mosltly Power but a bit Technical to. ---- # of Wrestling Federation's he's part of: 2 Names: Badge Pro Wrestling and Power On Wrestling ENTRANCE Entrance Music: Scum Of The Earth - Rob Zombie Entrance 1: When coming out with another wrestler Jack either starts to try intimidating the opponent in the ring, but if they are first to come out Jack will raise he wrestlers arm as if already the victor of the match and tellin the crowd they should be proud of the wrestler. Entrance 2: If Jack is ever a contender in a match he will enter into the arena with his music playing and a spotlight on him as he smiles and yells to the crowd that he intends to win. ---- BIO AND OTHER INFO Physical Description: Strong wide chin, a broad face, big blue gray eyes, stylish short black hair spiked up except on the sides of his head, a slightly big forehead that fits with the rest of head though. Jack wears a 50's style mobster, with an black Armani and nice black spit polished shoes. *though Jack has been known to wear a wrestling suit underneath his expensive suits which leads others to think he might interfere, and well in the past he has* Brief Bio: For years Jack tried his best at being an actor all to naught, though he had many props for his intelligence and looks it just never seemed, so he turned to broadway which he had limited success and even was able to write a mimnimal success play, after realizing that New York showbiz was not treating him well he decided to goto Hollywood on his way there he decided to stop in a little town, somewhere near New Mexio, where he saw a wrestling event with Luche Libre wrestlers and other wreslters in a somewhat successful wrestling business, at first Jack was surprised he didn't realized that showbiz was so all emcompassing, anyways he ended up staying there for a couple of years learning how to be a manager, after a while he met Will Fly how came through the venue for a couple of nights of superstar wrestling anyways Jack met Will and Will picked him up for his skills in managering but mostly because Jack was quite intimidating at ringside. Jack has come to Badger Pro Wrestling by himself while also participating openly in Power On Wrestling as Will Fly's Manager which leads to the question why is Jack here, over time I spose the truth will told, until now it seems he's scouting. ---- MOVES Finishers 1. Side Shoulder Mount Powerbomb (named The Italian Bomb) 2. Back to Back Crucifix (named Queens Crucifix) 3.One Handed Lifting Chokehold Into A One Armed Spinebuster (named the Mob Bomb) *smaller wrestlers only* Signature Moves 1. Rope Suplex: Stands opponent on 2nd rope and Suplexs him 2. Powerbomb 3. Torture Rack 4. Bearhug 5. Camel Clutch (taught to him by Will) 6. Full Nelson 7. Belly to Belly Suplex Regular Moves 1. Big Boot 2. Clothesline 3. Shoulder Tackle 4. Standing Sleeper 5. Wristlock 6. Push 7. Turnbuckle Head Smash 8. Clothesline Opponent at Turnbuckle 9. Shoves Opponents Shoulder Into Turnbuckle 10. Back Suplex 11. Piledriver 12. Double Arm Suplex 13. Side Suplex 14. Turnbuckle Powerbomb 15. Spear *rare* ---- CATCHPHRASES Money can only be made when applied to those successful enough to rise above the rabble laid out before them. Skill before brawn, wisdom before brains, and money before one's safety. Yes people they do make Armani suits in my size. It would be over if I used the Italian Bomb or the Queens Crucifix on ya. My acting career hurt more than that. *in reference to his nowhere acting career* ---- Jack Vercily is part of both Badger Pro Wrestling and Power On Wrestling. To contact Mr. Vercily and have any guest appearances please email him at supra_kinick@hotmail.com